Drunken State of Mind
by wilddaisy27
Summary: This was written by me and a few others.  It's a story about what happens when Emily gets a little too drunk.  One shot only the rating is for adult themes.


Matt wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and leaned in, kissing her collarbone.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" Emily asked.

Matt looked into Emily's eyes and laughed, "Do I need to get you drunk?"

Emily looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking her head over excitedly. She leaned her head on his shoulders and groaned.

"Em?" he asked worried. "I knew I should have made you eat something." He muttered. She was somewhere between tipsy and unconscious- either way he knew she would have one hell of hangover in the morning.

Emily quickly found her way onto Matt's lap. She began kissing him missing his lips the first time and kissing the tip of his nose. She giggled a little and moved her mouth along his jaw line and to his neck. As she placed eager kisses on each side of his neck; she slowly ran her hand down the front of his shirt. All of Matt's senses were being stimulated by her actions, but they were in a public place so he couldn't let it get too far. He knew he'd need to get her out of there soon, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped one hand under his shirt and began rubbing his chest feeling her way around his well-built body.

"Em, maybe we should go home. Where are your keys?" Matt asked grabbing her hands to stop the assault she was making on his body. Emily stood up nearly falling over from the dizziness she felt from the alcohol. Matt grabbed her around her waist and she bumped into him before whispering, "They're in my pocket."

After a minute, Matt asked, "Are you going to give them to me?"

"No, but you can get them." Emily responded batting her eyelashes and moving his hands to rest on her hips.

"I'm not reaching into your pockets in the middle of the bar." Matt stated with more calmness than he felt. Frank, Lia and Duff burst out laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them. Emily pulled out the keys and dangled them in front of Matt.

"Are these what you want?" She asked using her most seductive voice leaning in close before whispering, "What will you give me for them?"

Matt grabbed the keys from her hand and said a quick good-bye before leading Emily out of the door of Sloan's with his arm around her waist holding her close.

Matt lead Emily to the car opening the passenger side door for her to get in. She slid in and took his hand and just held it smiling at him. Matt reached in and fastened her seat belt before shutting the door and getting in on the opposite side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot headed towards Emily's apartment. They drove a few miles down the road when Matt felt something. Emily had once again managed to slip her hand into his shirt. He stopped at a traffic light and looked over at her.

"Em, Are you okay?" He asked concerned that she wasn't feeling well. She responded by running her fingers down his chest and unzipping his pants. She slipped her hand inside his jeans and then under the band of his boxers. She began rubbing gently hoping to elicit a response that would get him to stop the car now. Instead, he reached down with one hand and took her hand out of his pants and held onto it.

"Let's wait until we get home." He said trying to calm down his hormones. He kept her hand in his until they reached her apartment.

Matt wrapped an arm around Emily's waist to steady her, "Think you can make it up the stairs?" he asked.

Emily laughed and nodded, "I'm not that drunk!" she said, taking the first two steps slowly. On the third one, she kicked the stair, almost falling.

"Careful!" Matt muttered, grabbing her arm to steady her. They continued up the stairs slowly, and finally made it to the top without any incidents. Matt slipped the key in the lock and unlocked the door quickly.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Emily pushed the door closed and pressed Matt up against it. She pressed her lips against his, eager to taste him. Matt slipped a hand behind her head and returned the kiss. Emily pulled away, moving her lips to his cheek. She planted a trail of kisses along his jaw line to his chin, and then skipped down to his chest.

She worked her way downward slowly and then sank to her knees, undoing his belt for the second time that night.

"Em… let's go in the bedroom," Matt suggested. He knew she was drunk, but he also knew that the hardwood floors couldn't be comfortable. Matt helped her to her feet and then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Grinning, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before moving her lips to his ear and nibbled gently on his earlobe.

"God, Em…" Matt murmured as he placed her on the bed carefully. Emily sat up immediately.

"I have an idea…" Emily grinned, jumping up.

"An idea?" Matt asked.

"Yes, an idea! Wait here," Emily said, disappearing into the kitchen. Matt reclined on the bed, and put his hand behind his head, waiting. Emily returned a minute later with a can of whipped cream in one hand.

"Whipped Cream?" Matt asked a little confused. "What's that for?" Emily smiled a coy little smile before saying, "I guess you'll have to wait and see." Emily climbed on the bed straddling Matt. She leaned down and kissed him passionately before unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. He lifted himself up slightly to help her ease it off. Resting back on the bed, Matt watched as Emily took the can of whipped cream and began spraying lines of it down his chest. She leaned forward and moved her mouth over his body alternating between kissing and licking the sticky concoction. When she finished, Matt flipped her over and began assaulting her with kisses beginning on her neck then down to her stomach where he had lifted up her shirt. He ran a hand over her tight, flat stomach before slipping her shirt off over her head. Matt placed gentle kisses along her upper body as he ran his hands over her chest. He pulled her against him as his hands slid around her back to the clasps on her bra. He skillfully unhooked it and threw it on the floor with the growing collection of clothing. He grabbed the can of whipped cream that had been lying on the bed beside them and began making designs on Emily's breasts and stomach. He set the can down before allowing his mouth the adventure of tasting the combination of her body and the tasty treat. He let his hands wonder farther down her body and unbuckled her belt. The zipper on her jeans soon followed as Matt's mouth got to the clothing hindering his excursion. She lifted her hips off the bed to help him out as he slid her jeans and underwear off. Emily allowed Matt to once again lie on top of her before using her strength to push him over on his back once again. She picked up the whipped cream and repeated her earlier activities, this time taking his jeans and boxers off. As she sat with her legs on either side of his waist, she looked down at him and had another idea.

Using his index finger, Matt scooped up a little of the whipped cream and brought it to Emily's lips. She licked it and then grinned, before taking his finger in her mouth and sucking gently. Pulling away, she laughed, "Was that a hint?" Matt smiled in response.

Emily planted a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, eliciting a deep groan from Matt. As she continued her assault downward Matt began to squirm beneath her, waiting anxiously for her lips to come in contact with his penis.

Matt moaned again as Emily ran her tongue down the length of his member and then playfully snapped at him with her teeth. He squirmed again and Emily, not wanting to lose the control she had over him, grabbed his thighs and squeezed them firmly to halt his movements. Matt tensed up for a moment then relaxed under her touch; she loosened her grip and began to gently rub her hands up and down his torso while teasing the tip of him with her tongue.

Emily ran her tongue up and down his shaft not want to take all of him in her mouth yet. She nipped and teased Matt's fully erect penis as he writhed below her.

"Em? Pl-please…" he begged, beads of sweat forming on his face. That was all the encouragement she needed to move forward, at that moment she wrapped her lips around him fully. Em didn't move at first, she waited for a response from him; Matt arched his hips upwards urging her on. She started off slow, not wanting it to end too quickly; she ran her mouth from base to tip, lingering just long enough to torture him.

Matt's breathing was shallow and quick- he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, savoring the feeling of her lips and tongue on his swollen appendage. Another moan escaped his lips, causing Emily to giggle, the vibrations only bringing him closer to the edge. Emily continued devouring him for several more minutes, she knew that he was getting close; she could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly. She stopped moving; her lips still wrapped around him tightly. Matt looked up, making eye contact with her. Emily let her lips slide up him one last time and placed a light kiss on the head.

"You're terrible," Matt managed, short of breath.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Emily said with grin. She was still tipsy from that evening, but not drunk enough to let him win that easily. Emily put her hands on his stomach and slid them up his torso, moving over him to straddle his hips.

"I do love you," he replied.

"Show me," Emily whispered.

It was Matt's turn to take control and he did. He grabbed Emily and pulled her towards him, flipping them over in one swift motion, blanketing her with his muscular body. Matt playfully pinned her to the bed, intertwining their fingers above her head as he brought his mouth to hers. She tilted her head down, breaking the lip lock. "Touch me," she pleaded.

Matt obeyed, removing his hands from hers, lightly running his fingers down her arms onto her chest. He slid one hand down her body, while propping himself up with his other one. Emily's skin tingled under his touch. Although they had been in this situation before, Matt's hand explored her body like it was new territory, investigating every curve with precision.

Matt's lips met Emily's collarbone, earning him another moan from his partner. Matt continued to caress her body, keeping his hands above her waist, yeah, he could play that game too. Growing frustrated, Emily took his hand in hers and guided it below. "Not yet!" he said, determined to make her wait.

"Matt… Please… I need you, now!" Emily murmured. Matt could hear the desperation in her voice. His fingers made contact with her moist center, she was ready for him to take her completely, but it wasn't that time yet. Matt rubbed her lightly, slow at first, and then as he increased his speed he pushed one finger inside, then another. Emily bucked her hips forward forcing him deeper, loving every minute of it.

Emily let out another moan and just as she was ready to let go, Matt retracted his fingers from her body.

" What are you doing?" She sighed trying to catch her breath.

"I have an idea now!" He responded with a mischievous grin. He pulled her close to him so that their entire bodies were touching. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips before turning her so she was on her back once again. Once on top of her, he took her strong, muscular legs and wrapped them around his waist. He got on his knees and lifted her with him as he stood. They kissed with a desire that could not be suppressed. Matt carried Emily into the bathroom and carefully climbed into the shower. Pressing her against the wall, he reached for the faucet to turn on the water. She reached for the shower door to close it. Matt slipped his hands down to her butt gently rubbing as he positioned her where he needed her. Emily let her hands slide down Matt's back to his well formed behind where she pulled him closer. Matt allowed his hands to glide over her wet body caressing her breasts eliciting a contented sigh from Emily's lips. She took her hands and ran them up his back and into his hair pulling his head closer so she could kiss his neck.

"Matt, I want you now." She whispered as one hand found it's way down to his penis. He kissed her before inserting himself into her causing a loud moan to escape both of their lips. Emily gave Matt a gentle squeeze as he turned them and pressed her against the wall. Em loosened the grip her legs had around his waist as Matt lifted her just enough for their centers to make contact. Matt slowly lowered her down onto him, inserting his pulsing manhood inch by inch. "Oh god" Emily moaned when she had taken him in completely. She crossed her legs behind him as much as she could, holding Matt as tight as possible. Using her inner muscles she gave Matt a squeeze, letting him know that she ready. He began to move. He pulled out of her almost completely and she kissed him hard as he plunged back into her. Their bodies moved together as he pushed further into her. Matt was ready to release but held back until he knew Emily was. She pulled him closer and called his name. They both released reaching their orgasms simultaneously. Emily closed her eyes as she moaned Matt's name. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. After a minute, Emily loosened her grip on his waist so he could set her down.

They stood in the cold water for a few minutes holding onto one another. Matt grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them both. He took the towel and rubbed Emily's arms and torso dry. He got down on his knees and continued to dry her body by moving onto her legs. He placed a few gentle kisses on her stomach before rising to meet her lips again. Emily then took a towel and patted down Matt's chest and arms. She moved to his legs and returned the favor of kissing his stomach. She looked up at him from her position on her knees and smiled.

"What?" He asked knowing what was going through her mind.

"Let's go to bed." She said standing up, taking his hand and leading him back into the bedroom. She pulled down the covers and they climbed in. Emily pulled Matt onto top of her again anxious to repeat earlier activities. Once on top of her, Matt kissed her lips and moved to her neck. Her breathing slowed and he looked at her face. She was fast asleep. Matt silently laughed as he rolled over onto his side and pulled her close content to hold her until morning.


End file.
